Waiting For Bella Edward's POV
by MissBobbiebobbob
Summary: The Eclipse scene where Edward is away hunting and Bella sneaks away to see Jacob. Edward is mad and breaks some trees. EDWARD'S POV
1. Part One

**Waiting for Bella**

**(Edward's POV)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the general story line. That belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer**_

The cellphone rang, muffled in my bag. I jumped and leaned down to rummage through it.

"Aww man!" Emmett moaned, hitting his hand against the steering wheel. "How much trouble can Bella be in _already_?"

Jasper chuckled and said, "Knowing her, lots." I flashed them both a dark look as I pressed the phone on. Instantly Alice's voice was jabbering away in my ear at a hundred miles an hour.

"Edward! Good thing you answered! Don't get mad at me, okay? Bella is supposed to be at work right now, you know, but her future just suddenly disappeared. So I suppose you know what that means – the decision she made must have been impulsive – I swear I was watching. I can't imagine-"

I tuned her out and looked out the window at the forest speeding by, my eyes in narrow slits. It was just like Bella to do something like this. To deliberately put herself in danger. I knew it was wrong of me to forbid her from seeing Jacob. I didn't have a right to do that. I should try to control my jealousy and my prejudices. Trust her judgement. But that wasn't the main reason, I argued with myself. I had no way of knowing whether she was safe or not. Werewolves were dangerously unstable. He could be hurting her and there was nothing I could do about it.

At the thought my body stiffened and a low snarl escaped through my clenched teeth. "How - long has – it been?" I asked, controlling my voice with difficulty and keeping my eyes on the ceiling.

"Well I'm not exactly sure. When she went to work I suppose. I was really watching, Edward. I think-"

I threw the phone to Jasper, who caught it effortlessly. Alice was still talking, defending her right to keep the Porsche that I had bought her as a bribe. Jasper and Emmett stared at me, completely bewildered. I didn't care. Alice could explain.

I launched myself out of the still-moving vehicle and took off running. At least we hadn't gotten to our hunting spot yet. It wasn't too far of a run. But far enough…


	2. Part Two

I parked the Volvo nearby the invisible line that separated the vampire territory from the werewolf territory. And now separated me from Bella.

It had been over an hour since Bella had crossed this line. Where was she? Surely if she was just visiting Jacob she should be back by now.

I got out and began to pace, not sure of how much longer I could wait. The rain spattered against my skin, but I ignored it. It's not like I could feel the cold anyway.

I pulled myself back to the present. This line was utterly ridiculous. She might be in danger and I was just standing here, less than two miles away!

Snarling, I picked up a rock and threw it at a tree in frustration. The rock went clean through the tree…and two more after that.

I intertwined my fingers together and tried to be patient. But I couldn't stop the images that rolled through my mind like a movie reel.

Bella, throwing herself off a cliff…Bella, standing in front of a snarling wolf – it's teeth inches from her face…Her small hand in Jacob's, their faces too close, lips almost touching…Lying all alone in the dirt, covered in blood with claw and teeth marks all over her…

_No!_ I took a step forward, hardly a centimeter from the line. I rocked back on my heels like I was preparing to dive. There was a rushing in my ears. The treaty seemed meaningless now.

Who cared if some _dogs_ wanted to pick a fight? I could use a fight too. Or what did it matter what Carlisle and the tribe leader had said years and years ago? Bella made none of that matter.

I lifted my foot to put it over the line, but froze. I could hear a faint rumbling in the distance. Bella's truck.

I hurried into the car and reversed back under the cover of the trees so I was hidden. Bella's truck crawled slowly into sight…with Bella driving it. I sighed in relief and then the anxiousness that I had been feeling all day melted into anger.

I sped out, fishtailing a little bit, and followed within inches of her truck. She looked back only once. Her face was white and her expression was guilty and slightly afraid. Then she stared resolutely forward. I just glared at her mirror, watching her gnaw on the bottom of her lip nervously.

I followed her all the way to Angela's house, not bothering to stop. After she had run inside (still not looking back) I drove the Volvo straight home.

I was in Bella's room less than three minutes later, waiting for her.


End file.
